Bad romance
by XevilgirlX
Summary: its a love story about sasuke and my Role play character.   There will be Lemon in the next chapter.


Name: Netsuke

Age: 15

Personality: Has a short temper and refuse to let others walk all over her and refuses to let people boss her around. Prefers working alone, if she had to she could work with a team, Quiet type unless you tick her off 

Looks: black shoulder length hair, light blue eyes

Element: wind, earth

Past: Parents died while they were helping the leaf village fight the nine tails. Grandpa took care of her till she was about he died when Netsuke was 12 her grandma took care of her ever since then.

Netsuke was sitting between sakura and naruto, they were arguing about something she didn't care about. Sai was watching netsuke while she looked back and forth from naruto to sakura. They yelled so loud that netsuke started to get a headache "I think my ears are bleeding" she commented loudly getting up walking over to sai "mind if I sit'' She asked Sai nod and closed his eyes leaning back against the tree. Netsuke leaned against the tree "you look like a girl" She said  
>"WHAT" HE said angrily opening his eyes<br>"You're wearing a belly shirt for god sake!" She said  
>"So that doesn't mean anything and I don't look like girl" He said his face turning red with rage<br>"Ur right I'm sorry u don't look like a girl "She said with a smile  
>He cooled off his face turning back to its normal pale.<p>

Five minutes later: Netsuke got up and started to walked towards the woods "and were do u think ur going'' Sai said  
>''None of your business" She replied<br>'Your not allowed to go anywhere "He yelled  
>"Your not my dad you cant tell me what to do" Netsuke snapped Sai didn't say anything as she walked away to the woods. Netsuke walked in the woods slowly <em>"I wonder what sasuke doing"<em> the thought ran through her head as images of sasuke raced through her mind. She continued to walk to the park, soon seeing a perfect shady spot. She blink twice thinking it was her mind pulling tricks on her...Nope he was there alright.  
>Sitting under the shady spot, slept the young uchiha. Sasukewas all she could think of, she wanted to reach out and embrace the sleeping uchiha.<p>

She wanted to make him happy. In her dreams, were she held him in her arms, keeping that sexy smile on his face each morning and day.

_That's just your fantasy._ She told her self every time she seen him.

She walked right past him, not wanting him to wake up.

Every step she took in the opposite way, she regretted it.

Should she turn around?

"No" she told herself, "I'm not ready to face him" she walked the path deeper into the woods.

Days passed, she stayed in her room. The depressed young ninja sat on her window sill. Unsure of rather she give up her dream, her dreams of being good enough for the young uchiha that every girl fall heals over head for.

Netsuke wasn't acting like herself, her friends noticed when she wouldn't talk during training. She only focused on working on the techniques and her moves.

During practice, netsuke stayed focused. She was advanced in her class, and squad. She kept on her toes and kept her dear old teacher happy. Netsuke worked hard everyday.

After practice, netsuke headed straight home. It was too late and her body was too tired to do anything else but eat, take a shower then go to bed.

The next day~

Netsuke trained in the field. The field was hidden by tall trees. Netsuke glanced around, feeling something or someone watching her. She continued to stretch her legs. Not letting her guard down just in case.

Netsuke was just about to throw a knife to hit a target when something had grabbed her wrist. Warm breath was felt on her neck. Shivers ran down her spine then back up again.

"Hello netsuke. I haven't seen you in years" a deep male voice whispered in her ear. She tried to pull her hand free but the grip on her wrist tightened a bit.

"Who are you?" she asked her attacker

"Sasuke uchiha" the male ninja said

Netsuke eyes widened in surprise "s-sasuke what are you doing here?" she managed to say without suturing.

Netsuke mouth was covered with a cloth, she breathed in chemicals. Her eyes widened as she tried to get away from him. Her vision began to go blurry. She blinked to keep away.

Her world went black, she passed out. Sasuke carried her to an unknown place.

Netsuke awoke to darkness. She tried to move her hands but failed. She felt around her wrist. Ropes were tied around her wrist. Her eyes were covered with a black blindfold.

Netsuke began to struggle. She wiggled and tried to pull the rope off her wrist. She ran her hands met with a cold, solid wall. Netsuke realized where ever she was inside. She was in a room. The floor was covered with soft carpet.

Movement was heard in the room, netsuke tried against to tug on the rope. It only made it tighter. She bit her bottom lip as she begin to pull on it more. She moved to the left. Her shoulder was cut by something sharp near her. She lift her hands above the sharp object, she brought her hands down. Trying to cut the rope, but missed by a centimeter.

Warm blood dripped down her hand, and down onto the carpet. Netsuke began to hum to herself to keep her mind off the pain in her shoulder and left hand.

Two voices were heard from outside a door. It was somewhere near her, she wasn't sure in what direction it was in.

What felt like hours pass, a door was opened and closed.

Someone removed the blindfold. Netsuke looked up to see sasuke uchiha standing above her. A smile was on his face.

"Where am I" the question she been wanted to ask.

"You're at orochimaru hideout. You're going to be staying here with me."

"But why me?" she asked

"You are the strongest in your team. Orochimaru sought interested in you. And I wanted you here so stop asking questions" sasuke cut rope from her wrist. He helped her to her feet, he lead her to the bathroom.

Netsuke stepped into the bathroom. It looked nicer than what she imagined it would be.

The uchiha returned with a black kimono with white snake designs on it "take a shower get dressed, hurry up"

Netsuke did as she was told, she quickly discarded her clothes and stepped into the shower. Warm water ran down her body, she grabbed a rag and began cleaning every inch of her body.

After her shower, netsuke stood in the bathroom brushing her hair. She then cleaned and banged her wound on her shoulder and hand. She slid into the black kimono.

Netsuke walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. She looked at the raven. He relaxed on the bed his arm supporting him as he sat up just enough for him to be sitting up and for him to be able to see her "enjoy your shower I could tell"

She nod and smiled "thank you"

He nod and motion for her to lay down on the other bed. "Good to sleep. You need your rest. Your training starts tomorrow"

Netsuke laid on the other bed, she slid under the white blankets. Her head rested on what felt like a fluffy cloud. She giggled to her self and rolled over "good night"

Sasuke was woken up by netsuke screams of terrors. He sat up in bed, he noticed that netsuke was still asleep but was screaming in her sleep. She kicked and moved a little Nightmare. Sasuke slid the covers off him. He got out of bed and walked over to her bed. He shook her a little in order to wake her up.

Netsuke jumped awaked and looked up at him. Tears were streaming down her face from the dream. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The uchiha nod "sure" he just wanted to go back to sleep. Netsuke gotten into bed with sasuke. She curled up, snuggling into sasuke side. She drifted off to sleep. Sasuke closed his eyes. He soon fell into deep sleep.


End file.
